leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zilean/@comment-15675781-20160504202237/@comment-27332603-20160507115615
AP Zilean main, here's an opinion. 1) Not many games will draw out long enough to have everyone be level 18, and at that point one team is probably snowballing hard enough to not care about Zilean even if he actually has a good passive or not. 2) I mean, ok. So basically, you would much rather spam your passive on every ally that comes to your lane and not specifically save exp for, oh, I dunno, the jungler/adc? Both of which can carry the game? 3) Complete waste of mana. I would much rather stun the opponent and poke them than give my ally exp. And the only reason I might throw a bomb at an ally is if they're a level 18 snowballed tank that charged into a swarm of 4 high-damage champions; then, I throw a revive on the tank if the enemy still attacks it, then follow up with another bomb combo (Which, at full AP, basically means the opponent is going to at best be at half health if it went full tank, and MY tank would have at least 3/4 hp due to the insane amount of the ulti's AP scaling.) P.S. When at full AP and level, I get about 800+ AP. That means at level 18 with my skills at max, I'll be dishing out ~2040 dmg per bomb combo and reviving at ~2700 hp. On to the support part. Zilean isn't so much a "support" when playing support as it is extra damage, a stun, pokes and a lifeline for your ADC/APC. Scenario: Ezreal and Annie vs Zilean and Teemo in botlane Ezreal engages Teemo with his skill combo, lowering Teemo to half health. Annie summons Tibbers onto Teemo and stuns him. Teemo is at very low health and Tibbers is going to finish him off. Zilean throws a Time Rune on Teemo and revives him. Zilean then stuns the opponent with his AoE bomb stun and Time Warps Teemo to get him out of the fight. Annie and Ezreal hides behind their minions and tries to push. Zilean then proceeds to push botlane using his bomb as it forces the opponent back (no opponent likes to get stunned) and also does AoE damage, damaging/killing the enemy minions and holding the lane until Teemo comes back from recalling. Teemo then comes, engages the enemy for revenge, I stun the enemy and Teemo spams mushrooms. And that's the way Zilean is supposed to be played. Of course, your bomb combo probably don't do any damage at the start, so use it for stunning at the start. Once you go full AP though, land a bomb combo during a teamfight and you have ~3 enemies stunned, lowered down to 60% hp and two opponents desperately trying to save their stunned teammates. Zilean isn't meant to support, he's more of a....carry for your teammates In other words, CC, revive, get people out from possible death situations and poke using the bomb's rather far range. P.P.S His passive is so you can be a higher level than the opponent, therefore easily pushing the lane and killing them easier. Also, your solution does not do anything to fix the no. 1) reason you stated. Think of Zilean as the ultimate lane-pushing annoyance in history that can basically only be killed with CC (otherwise he'll just Time Warp away and not even Rammus can chase down someone with +99% movement speed for 8 seconds.)